Shadows and memories
by TheBlackUndertaker
Summary: Mundo alterno. El mundo paranormal los ha perseguido desde que nacieron, Kai y Tala deben enfrentar el destino que está preparado para ellos, las sombras pueden ser más oscuras que la misma noche pero ellos ya no están solos. Toques Yaoi también
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows and memories**

* * *

Disclaimer: Beyblade y los personajes no me pertenecen y reconozco su autoría a Takao Aoki. Esta es una historia de Fanfition creado para fans, se presenta mundo alterno donde los personajes no están involucrados con la historia original, la edad de los personajes ha sido modificada para adaptarse a la historia así como los escenarios. Esta es la precuela de una serie de historias de misterio y de terror que tendrá matices homoeroticos; si no te gusta el género Yaoi, no lo leas. El empleo de OCs. Será necesario ocasionalmente pero solo para interactuar brevemente con los personajes principales.

* * *

 _Capitulo 1: So passive and agressive (Passive- Perfect Circle)_

El joven de cabellos de fuego decidió por fin levantarse del fondo de la tina de baño, el agua dejo de cubrirlo y sus cabellos estilaban el exceso de agua que regresaba a la tina, _-hoy no sería un buen día para morir_ , pensó Tala al recordar que hoy era martes y los martes vendían en la cafetería ese rico pan de zanahoria que tanto le gustaba. _-Tal vez mañana termine con esto._ Dijo en su mente mientras terminaba de bañarse, la música de la laptop tocaba una lista de reproducción que lo acompaño hasta terminar de arreglarse, minutos después Tala Ivanov salió de su departamento tarde para ir a la escuela… de nuevo.

* * *

Eran los días finales del verano, las últimas lluvias de la temporada habían dejado empapada la calle, la mañana era fresca eso despertó completamente a Tala quien ahora caminaba apresuradamente por las calles del vecindario donde vivía, como iba tarde trato de ir más aprisa pero la estación de su autobús aun estaba lejos pero podía verla desde donde estaba. Era apenas el segundo día de clases del nuevo semestre y Tala ya iba tarde de nuevo, de todos modos los primeros días de escuela solo es para las presentaciones y la materia de la mañana era con una nueva profesora.

Tala estudiaba la carrera de Psicología en la universidad de un pequeño pueblo de Japón, el era un estudiante de intercambio, o por lo menos así empezó, llevaba un año viviendo en ese extraño lugar pero Tala Ivanov no es precisamente alguien normal, todo en el era algo extraño, empezando por su roja cabellera que lo hacía destacar como un fosforo en medio de la calle, o esos ojos gélidos que lograban penetrar tu alma cuando querían, pero el joven era también extraño de personalidad, destilaba altanería al caminar aunque él lo llamara amor propio, ya que siempre iba muy bien vestido, debo reconocerlo, Ivanov sabia vestirse y no necesitaba gastar mucho en ello ya que toda la ropa que usaba le quedaba bien y se le veía formal, era un don concedido por el diablo para volverlo un narcisista vanidoso según mi criterio.

El pelirrojo vivía a unas calles de la Universidad así que no tardo mucho en llegar a la entrada de la escuela, un gran edificio de arquitectura clásica color salmón, adornaban la entrada una decena de arboles gigantes que empezaban a teñirse de naranja, la escuela en si era preciosa a pesar de vieja, eso era algo que a Tala le agradaba, eso y los amplios jardines que conectaban al campus con un pequeño bosque. Beycity era un pequeño pueblo pesquero y aburridamente tranquilo, no era muy reconocido en el país, así que era perfecto para escapar del bullicio de la ciudad si eso te llegara a afectar, aunque no todo era tan aburrido, también tenían una nueva plaza comercial con cine a unas cuadras, el cual como debes suponer era el gran hit de aquel lugar.

Tala se dirigió hacia el edificio de la izquierda, ese correspondía al departamento de Ciencias de la Salud, allí además de Psicología, también impartían Medicina, enfermería, odontología, Gerontología, Cultura del deporte y muchas otras en relación a todo eso de la salud.

El pelirrojo siguió caminando, era interesante ver a los de primer ingreso andar por allí, por lo regular los nuevos se perdían en la amplia escuela, los reconocías por tener cara de perdidos o de desorientados, algunos incluso llevaban su horario en las manos para poder ubicar su clase, como era el caso de ese chico extraño, ese definitivamente estaba perdido, era un mocoso alto y delgado con un arete negro en el oido, vestía de jeans rotos color oscuro con una sudadera negra y claro no podía faltarle un par de zapatos Converse para tener todo el look de _Curt Cobain*_ o lo que fuera, bueno, siendo Tala un estudiante de psicología con el solo verte ya te estaba analizando y encasillando dentro de cual era tu personalidad y tus probables gustos, este chico que además llevaba un gorro negro sobre la cabeza era una señal de neón para Tala para clasificarlo como un vago y probablemente de la carrera de… veamos _-¿ingeniería?,_ el chico llevaba su mochila en un solo hombro, significa que no le interesan las reglas sociales y llevaba el cable por dentro de su sudadera de unos audífonos que salían del cuello y caían en su pecho despreocupadamente, eso quiere decir que era una persona que prefiere escuchar en lugar de hablar… tal vez por inhibición social, su pista fue ese gorro que llevaba hasta la altura de las cejas. Después del escaneo, Tala clasifico a aquel pobre diablo como un: _DESADAPTADO SOCIAL_

Tala siguió caminando mientras hacia su análisis y pasaba por un lado del pobre chiquillo, pero tal vez por la sensación de ser observado, el muchacho se volteo en dirección a Tala, sus ojos se encontraron y por ambos pasaron ideas diferentes en cuanto hicieron contacto visual.

 _-Por Dios que este idiota no me pregunte nada, odio dar indicaciones!_ (Rogo Tala en su mente)

 _-Este tipo se ve viejo, seguramente sabrá donde esta mi jodido salón ¬¬_ (fue lo que pensó aquel chico)

Ivanov casi pudo adivinar lo que quería el joven pero ya no podía avanzar más rápido y salir huyendo porque el chico ya había tomado la determinación de preguntarle al acercarse un poco tratando de llamar su atención, aun así Tala espero que con una de sus miradas asesinas lograra quitarle las intenciones al chico, pero este ni siquiera se percato de la apatía del otro, el chico solo estaba interesado en usar a Tala de mapa, aun así el pelirrojo aun tenía la esperanza que no le preguntara nada pero…

-Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme donde está la oficina del director? – la voz del chico no sonaba avergonzada sino mas bien demandante

Tala casi bufo, justo lo que no quería, el odiaba dar indicaciones de cualquier dirección, simplemente no podía describirlas, no era por falta de sentido de orientación, sino que el usaba referencias como: "llegas hasta la mancha de esa esquina que se parece a un perro y después sigues de largo por el camino que parece de piedra pero no lo es" solo Tala podía entenderse a sí mismo por eso siempre quedaba como idiota cuando daba indicaciones, y como a nadie le gusta sentirse idiota, en especial a Tala, él prefería nunca dar una dirección… nunca

-dije: que si me podrías decir donde está la oficina del director!- el chico volvió a hablar o a exigir como era el caso.

Para ser alguien de primer ingreso era muy altanero, prácticamente le demandaba que le dijera la indicación.

-niño, no soy Google maps, además ya voy tarde- Tala dijo tajante mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Seguramente después de esa contestación el chico no lo seguiría pero… oh que equivocado estaba, como si hubiera sido una invitación a seguir molestando, el necio joven no quiso captar el rechazo y siguió al pelirrojo casi corriendo para alcanzarlo _–ah no! Ahora me dirás donde está la oficina!-_ el joven sentencio en su mente mientras se le ponía enfrente a Tala sin cortarle el paso, el muchacho empezó a caminar en reversa y coloco su hoja de horario casi en las narices de Tala.

-hey tu! Necesito que me digas donde está la oficina del director, se supone que debo estar allí en… -el joven miro su reloj de pulso- en 5 minutos.

Al pelirrojo le extraño que el mocoso lo siguiera y más aun cuando vio el reloj de pulso, nadie de su edad usaba uno, pero era molesto tener al joven caminando de espaldas frente a él moviendo su horario justo en sus narices. Tala paró en seco.

-mira, la oficina está justo en la dirección contraria a donde yo voy, regresa por donde viniste y sigue derecho

-¿y después?

-debes girar a la derecha en el pasillo principal y…

Tala ni siquiera percibió cuando comenzó a darle instrucciones, enojado hizo a un lado al joven con un leve empujón, el otro no se quejo en su lugar sonrió satisfecho, el tipo le siguió el juego sin darse cuenta, así que en lugar de irse volvió a alcanzarlo y a caminar de espaldas.

-bien es derecha por el pasillo principal ¿y después debo seguir derecho?

-de verdad que eres tonto, pero bien, vas derecho por ese pasillo, cuentas tres puertas de madera a mano derecha y después dos puertas metálicas del lado izquierdo, cuando cuentes la ultima entra en la siguiente y sube por las escaleras que tienen el primer escalón roto, hay tres escaleras pero solo sube por la que tiene el escalón roto, después subes un piso y llegas directo a la oficina y listo!

Cuando Tala termino de dar las instrucciones miro nuevamente al chico el cual tenía la cara de confusión mas sincera que vio en toda su vida, hablarle en su ruso natal hubiera tenido mejor efecto.

-¿ah?

Fue lo único que el joven atino a decir al escuchar las indicaciones, tal vez molestar a ese loco de cabellos rojos le salió contra producente, al principio solo quería molestarlo pero luego le regreso la jugada, sin embargo Tala tenía un rostro determinado, estaba diciendo la verdad definitivamente pero la manera de decirlo fue tan extraña como su color de cerillo.

-¿entendiste o te lo repito mocoso?

-si entendí… y tú que pensabas que yo era el extraño, deberías revisarte la cabeza-

-¿Cómo…? – Tala quedo confundido _¿acaso había pensado en voz alta?_

-olvídalo, ya perdí tiempo por tu culpa

-¿mi culpa?

Pero Tala no tuvo tiempo de quejarse con el otro ya que el joven salió corriendo en la dirección que Tala le había señalado.

-de nada!... imbécil de malos modales. – balbuceo lo ultimo para sí mismo.

Perdió tiempo dándole indicaciones y ni siquiera le dio las gracias, maldito mocoso malagradecido, por eso no le gustaba ayudar a las personas, sin embargo, Tala se quedo un momento mientras veía al muchacho correr y dar vuelta en el pasillo principal justo como él lo indico, esperaba que el idiota llegara con sus indicaciones, no porque le importara un bledo el chiquillo, sino porque bueno, eran "sus instrucciones" y no le gustaría pensar que algo de el saliera mal o estar equivocado, así era él, era un completo vanidoso y perfeccionista, agreguen eso a la lista de cualidades de Tala Ivanov. Después de eso el pelirrojo siguió con su camino, miro su reloj de pulso, el cual era exactamente identico al del mocoso, fue por eso que le llamo la atención… su clase ya había comenzado, jodida suerte la suya.

Después de su clase de dos horas de teorías Psicosociales, Tala recordó que no había desayunado, una sonrisa lobuna apareció en sus labios, era hora de su merecido pastel bajo en grasas de cada semana, de verdad que lo extraño en vacaciones, la cafetería de la escuela estaba en el centro de la escuela así que los alumnos de todas la carreras estaban allí, si el pelirrojo quería una pieza de ese pastel tenía que darse prisa, inclusive olvido por completo que tenía que esperar a Bryan para ir a comer juntos, el pelirrojo camino con prisa pero sin perder el estilo obviamente pero mientras caminaba noto que en la escuela habían grupos de constructores arreglando la escuela, eso le pareció un poco extraño, habían tenido todas las vacaciones y no habían arreglado las escaleras rotas, bueno ese no era su problema. Cuando llego a la cafetería pudo sentir ese aroma de café que le era familiar pero no pudo perderse en el olor porque noto la gran fila para comprar.

-mierda, justo lo que me faltaba.

Tala suspiro pesadamente mientras se formo en la fila, pasaron unos minutos y noto que algunas personas se retiraron de la fila, prefirieron entrar a clases que desayunar o esperar tanto tiempo formados, como sea esto le dio ánimos a Tala ya que no tendría que esperar tanto, conto a las personas en la fila, ahora solo eran… cinco, seis, siete y och…. El pelirrojo paro de contar en cuanto noto a la persona delante de él, era el maldito mocoso de la mañana, Tala casi se puso verde de coraje al reconocer aquel gorro negro y esa vieja mochila, para su suerte el mocoso no lo había notado así que solo debía ser silencioso para pasar por desapercibido, el mocoso tenia puestos los audífonos así que estaría bien si el joven no se volteaba, no es que Tala se sintiera incomodo, si no que le tenía tanto coraje al muchacho que estaba seguro de que si lo volvía a escuchar le partiría la cara

-¿de que esta hecho ese pastel?- el joven le pregunto a la señorita que atendía el puesto

Ok, Tala se imaginaba que con solo escucharlo de nuevo lo golpearía pero la pregunta le hizo reír, el mocoso se creía niño grande pero aun comía cosas como pasteles, el pelirrojo se rio en voz baja hasta que recordó que el también iba por una rebanada de pastel, pero era completamente diferente en el, ese pastel era bajo en grasas y lo acompañaba con un americano doble eso debía ser suficientemente maduro.

-ese es de zanahoria integral dulzura- contesto la joven mujer que atendía mientras le sonreía coquetamente al mocoso quien por cierto ignoro la insinuación

-¿es lo menos azucarado que tienes?- el mocoso continuo pero hablando amablemente, al parecer la idea de cosas dulces le desagradaba.

Tala rodo los ojos al ver la amabilidad de la joven con el impertinente mocoso, ella nunca le había dicho dulzura a él a pesar de comprarle café todos los días ¬¬ pero su atención se desvió al notar que el mocoso se refería a una pieza de ese pastel que tanto le gustaba a él, de hecho era la única rebanada, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos al notar que su desayuno estaba a punto de ser robado.

-¿algo menos dulce? También tengo barras de sémola con amaranto- dijo le chica intentando darle opciones

El mocoso se quedo pensando un momento y Tala supo que era su oportunidad de salvar "su pastel", suyo dije!

-el pastel es demasiado dulce deberías quedarte con la barra de amaranto- dijo Tala en un tono suave que hubiera funcionado para convencer a cualquiera.

El mocoso volteo rápidamente al reconocer vagamente aquella voz que ahora sonaba amable, se encontró con el rostro de un amable Ivanov pero lo que vio el ruso fue diferente, el mocoso le dio una mirada de muerte, Tala no había notado aquellos ojos rojos que tenía el mocoso o lo blanca y lisa de su piel que veía ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, Ivanov debió de reconocerlo, el mocoso le inspiro sorpresa por unos microsegundos, creía que esa mirada asesina solo podía darla el mismo pero frente a el tenia a ese mocoso odiándolo con todo su ser y el no le había hecho nada.

-digamos que tus concejos no me han ayudado mucho así que abstente a hablar

Incluso el muchacho se sintió agredida por el comentario con esa voz mordaz, pero Tala se repuso en seguida y cambio su cara amable a su cara real.

-¿a qué te refieres mocoso?

-tus indicaciones estaban mal, subí por las escaleras que dijiste y casi muero por tu culpa

-¿por subir unas estúpidas escaleras? Eres más idiota de lo que aparentas.- Dijo Tala cruzándose de brazos y en tono sarcástico

-el idiota eres tú, no me dijiste que estaban reparando la oficina del director casi me caigo por escaleras por tu culpa!

-no es mi culpa que seas un descuidado, debiste poner atención

El mocoso estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe en la cara y Tala estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero un gritico de la muchacha les desvió la atención, fue así como notaron que las personas alrededor los miraban con atención, el joven rodo los ojos y volvió con la muchacha.

-solo dame esa rebanada y un americano doble para que me pueda ir. -Dijo el mocoso sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, era evidente que no quería salirse de control

El pelirrojo casi se le echa encima al escuchar la orden del mocoso, su jodida vida no podía ir tan mal. La muchacha solo termino de servir el café y empaco el pastel en una cajita para llevar, el mocoso saco unos arrugados billetes de su pantalón pero antes de entregárselos a la joven Tala lo interrumpió.

-Espera ese pastel sabe a rayos, no te lo recomiendo- dijo el pelirrojo de manera tan obvia

La muchacha miro a Tala y después al mocoso quien ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y no era de felicidad exactamente.

-¿así que quieres esto?- dijo el muchacho pasando el empaque justo frente a Ivanov- al parecer el mocoso tenía una costumbre de pasear cosas frente su rostro

El pelirrojo se encendió en coraje pero se lo trago para contestar, tanto le gustaba ese pastel y considerando que esa fue la razón por la cual no se suicido esa mañana, ese pastel ahora tenía más significado pero el mocoso no sabía nada de eso, el solo sabía algo llamado venganza.

-bien, que lastima pero es mío- le dio el dinero a la muchacha y tomo el café y se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-espera te lo compro al doble de lo que pagaste

El mocoso giro lentamente sobre sus talones para encontrarse con los ojos del más alto, una cara de juego estaba escrita en su rostro.

-¿tanto lo quieres? ¿Qué le ponen al pan, droga?

-es solo por costumbre y no me gusta romper mis rutinas, ¿podrías venderme el maldito pastel?

-¿Cómo se dice?- dijo el joven fingiendo regaño, Tala rodo los ojos.

-espero que te de diarrea estúpido.-

Dijo Tala mientras se volteaba, por ninguna razón le iba a pedir algo a ese engendro del demonio, el no tenía la culpa de que estuvieran arreglando la escuela, realmente nunca fue su intención que el mocoso terminara a media construcción, si el hubiera puesto más atención el primer día de clases se hubiera dado cuenta pero eso ya había pasado.

-¿diarrea? en ese caso deberías comértelo tu para que se te quite un poco la cara de estreñido que tienes. – dijo el mocoso en voz alta para que Tala alcanzara a escuchar.

El pelirrojo se paró en seco y volteo de nuevo para ver al mocoso quien se estaba retirando lentamente como si nada hubiera pasado, Tala no resistió mas no dejar salir su enojo pero en cuanto dio un paso para golpear al menor una mano lo sujeto por el hombro.

-vaya! Oye Rojo tu nuevo amiguito me agrada- después de eso el joven detrás de él se echo a reír como desquiciado

-¿mi amigo, ese bastardo? Bryan te juro que si te sigues riendo te matare a ti solo para usar tu cadáver como proyectil contra ese idiota.-

El recién llegado estallo de nuevo en una risa aun más burlesca. Tala solo se cruzo de brazos mientras su amigo se reía como foca.

-si que te hizo enojar ese enano, me agrada, te puso en tu lugar Rojo-

-¿estabas escuchando? El es el hijo del diablo seguramente, no ha hecho más que meterme en problemas desde que lo encontré, por su culpa llegue tarde a clases

Bryan apenas se estaba limpiando las lágrimas que le salieron por burlarse de su mejor amigo, nunca lo había visto tan enojado con otra persona que no fuera él, pero el mocoso le agrado ya que ni siquiera mostro miedo, ahora el mocoso estaba caminando a la salida del amplio comedor sin voltear ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

-me agrada el niño, deberías cojertelo. – Bryan tenía una lengua sucia al igual que su mente, deben perdonarme.

-eres un enfermo, te digo que el mocoso es un idiota y tu quieres que me lo coja ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza Bryan?- Tala sacudió fuertemente a Bryan por los hombros por la desesperación

-lo digo para eliminar la tensión sexual entre ustedes, no vas a negar que tiene un buen trasero, solo míralo!

Bryan señalo al mocoso que estaba saliendo por la puerta, Tala lo miro y fue imposible no mirar a lo que su amigo se refería, ahora que lo pensaba, el mocoso no estaba nada mal físicamente, añadiendo sus ojos rojos, el tipo era realmente atractivo, no por nada la joven de la cafetería quedo embobada con solo verlo. Pero definitivamente Tala no tenía esa clase de pensamientos y menos hacia alguien tan molesto como ese niño.

-Bryan, eres un pervertido, además yo no soy gay

-oh vamos Tala, no te enojes, es solo un chiquillo impertinente _\- Bryan rodeo los hombros de su amigo y empezó a caminar con el_ \- ahora que si dices que está disponible… bueno yo podría darle una lección de esas que van contra la pared.

Bryan le guiño el ojo a Tala y este no pudo más que rodar los ojos, su mejor amigo sabia cuanto le molestaban esos temas tan pervertidos que sacaba de su cochambrosa mente, no quería imaginar al menor siendo sometido por el bestia de su mejor amigo gracias. No era una bonita imagen

-está bien, se nota que no has tomado tu café- dijo Bryan mientras intentaba calmar a Tala

Bryan era uno de esos tipos que te darían miedo si lo encuentras caminando por una calle solitaria, sus cabellos lilas y los ojos grises contrastaban con la ropa de piel negra que siempre llevaba, la chaqueta de motociclista y esas pesadas botas lo hacían parecer peligroso y a pesar de la diferencia de gustos, Tala era su mejor amigo, no se confundan, Tala también lucia peligroso pero de una manera diferente, su estilo era para intimidar a los demás en un nivel diferente a lo que hacía Bryan, ambos psicópatas habían llegado juntos en un viaje de intercambio, se conocían desde que eran unos niños así que no fue extraño que Bryan siguiera a Tala desde Rusia hasta Japón cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que debía ir a ese lugar por un asunto importante, Bryan no le pregunto, solo le siguió para asegurarse que el idiota de su amigo no se metiera en tantos problemas y al igual que él había entrado a estudiar Psicología, así que se veían todo el día… cuando se aguantaban

-a proposito Rojo, el director Dickenson quiere que vayas a su oficina, era algo acerca de los alumnos de intercambio y una bienvenida así que debes ir

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Tengo clases y no quiero ir a ninguna bienvenida

-el director lo pidió, así que estás obligado

Tala bufo en exasperación, su día llegaba a estar más complicado de lo que esperaba, dejo que Bryan lo arrastrara por la escuela hacia la nueva e improvisada oficina del director, Tala era el concejal su grupo, así que debía hacerse cargo de ciertos rituales administrativos una vez cada seis meses, Bryan trato de animarlo y Tala le conto todo acerca de cómo un mocoso de primer ingreso lo había hecho enojar tanto en una sola mañana, para cuando llegaron a la oficina la plática ya había cambiado de tema, ahora discutían sobre un asunto pervertido que Bryan había sacado.

-joven Ivanov me alegra que por fin llegara, gracias Bryan por encontrarlo- Dijo de repente un hombre bonachón que salía de una oficina.

Ese hombre era Stanley Dickenson, director de la universidad y coordinador del departamento de Ciencias, era un hombre algo mayor y muy redondo, su similitud con santa Claus no solo era físico si no que también era el hombre más amable que te podías encontrar, por lo regular los rusos terminaban aprovechándose de gente inocente como él, pero el hombre los había ayudado bastante con el cambio de escuela y hasta los había ayudado a conseguir alojamiento, si, Dickenson se interesaba genuinamente por sus alumnos.

-buenos días señor- Saludo Tala

-Tala, tengo un trabajo muy especial para ti, espero que no te moleste hacer este pequeño favor ya que he estado ocupado con la reparación de la escuela.

-señor Dickenson ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- Tala pregunto amablemente pero suprimiendo una mueca de odio, el viejito sabia como utilizarlo y lo peor era que el sabía que no le podía negar nada a ese viejo señor.

-pues veras, llegaron 4 nuevos alumnos de intercambio y quería que alumnos de mas grado les mostraran la escuela.

-¿Julia y Spencer también van a ayudar?- Bryan Pregunto, el ya sabía cuál era la tarea.

-así es, ellos ya se llevaron a dos de los muchachos nuevos a recorrer la escuela, ustedes dos pueden ayudarme con los dos jóvenes que aun están en mi oficina

-de acuerdo- dijeron al mismo tiempo, a los rusos en realidad no les gustaba ese nuevo trabajo de niñeras, pero si lo hacían junto seria entretenido por lo menos.

Verán, estoy seguro que Dickenson hizo eso porque los rusos eran también alumnos de intercambio y tal vez pensó que tendrían empatía con los recién llegados. El hombre los guio a su oficina y al entrar a Tala casi le da un infarto, justo frente a él estaban dos jóvenes, uno de cabellos largos con ropa un tanto extraña y después estaba ese mocoso, ¡el mocoso de la mañana que tanto odiaba Tala!, estaba allí parado frente a él, ambos hicieron contacto visual pero no tuvieron tiempo de lanzarse el uno contra el otro ya que detrás de él, entro Bryan y el señor Dickenson, al entrar el pelilavanda casi deja escapar una estruendosa risa al reconocer al joven de la cafetería el cual ahora se cruzaba de brazos.

-muchachos les presento a sus nuevos compañeros- El señor Dickenson apunto primero al chico más bajito de cabellos largos y ojos bellamente dorados- el es Rei Kon, el viene desde China.

El joven chino parecía aun un niño, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura el cual estaba enredado en una especie de tela formando una trenza, sus ropas eran algo extrañas, como una túnica blanca con azul, seguramente le esperaba un poco de bromas acerca de su apariencia pero esa sonrisa que tenia te hacia querer a ese chico, era lo que se conoce como encantador.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos.

El chinito se inclino en un formal saludo, algo parecido al japonés al cual los dos rusos ya estaba acostumbrados, Bryan no dejo de ver al chico, sin embargo el señor Dickenson ahora trato de acercar al mocoso gruñón un poco al frete para presentarlo.

-y el es Kai Hiwatari y creo que tendrán mucho en común con él.

Tala frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre, KAI, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado antes, ambos rusos se preguntaron qué era lo que ese joven podía tener en común con ellos… bueno, además de ser violento como un demonio.

-el joven Hiwatari nos visita desde Rusia- ahora el señor Dickenson se giro- Rei, Kai, ellos son Bryan Kuznetsov y Tala Ivanov.

Los rusos casi dejan caer su mandíbula al suelo al escuchar que aquel mocoso era ruso, pero mirándolo bien no lo parecía, su nombre para empezar no era ruso ¿entonces? Por otro lado el mocoso veía con fastidio las reacciones de sorpresa de los otros dos. El había visto al alto de cabellos lilas hablando con Tala así que debía tener cuidado, dos contra uno nunca es bueno.

-mucho gusto Kai y Rei, espero que se sientan cómodos- Bryan hablo amablemente

El pelirrojo lo volteo a ver a su amigo con sorpresa, normalmente no era tan amable, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación Bryan tenía algo bajo la manga, esa falsa amabilidad no era un buen presagio, sin embargo el joven chino y el mocoso correspondieron al saludo.

-gracias – dijo el chinito encantadoramente

-si como sea- dijo Kai sin emoción a diferencia de Rei

-bueno chicos, ellos serán los encargados de darles el recorrido, los hubiera llamado más temprano pero Kai se perdió en la escuela.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos mirando directamente a Tala, como si quisiera fulminarlo con su mirada, Tala solamente rodo los ojos ante la falta de madurez del otro pero no dejo pasar la ocasión para hacer un comentario.

-¿así? El camino es difícil no los culpo- Tala dijo mirando al mocoso.

-sí, yo no tengo realmente la culpa, un idiota me dio mal las indicaciones.

El señor Dickenson no parecía extrañado o enojado por el vocabulario del menor más bien hizo un intento de calmarlo.

-de que parte de Rusia vienes Kai?- Bryan pregunto de repente tratando de retirar la tensión

-de Moscú

-oh genial de la capital, nosotros somos de Sarátov es bueno tener a un hombre más en la línea ¿verdad Tala?- Bryan le dio un codazo al pelirrojo.

-Hn, de verdad eres ruso? Tu nombre me parece bastante japonés

Ivanov paseo sus ojos por el rostro del joven tratando de obviar sus leves rasgos japoneses, Bryan tuvo que interferir nuevamente.

-perdona a mi amigo, creo que se levanto con mal humor

El mocoso no pareció importarle el comentario diplomático de Bryan, el no tenía que darle explicaciones a ninguna persona acerca de quién era el o de que país parecía, pero debía dejarle en claro las cosas al pelirrojo para evitar futuras malas referencias.

-naci en Rusia pero mi padre es japonés.

-ya veo

-perdona a Tala, no creas que es tan imperialista siempre

-también hablas el japonés bastante fluido- y Tala siguió molestando al mocoso…

-pensé que había dejado a la guardia roja en Moscú.

-Kai no pelees con los chicos que nos llevaran a conocer la escuela.

El chinito se acerco tímidamente al oído de Kai para hablarle, el no quería meterse en problemas tan rápido pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar, además le agradaba estar con Kai a pesar que era un poco tosco.

-no lo estoy haciendo Rei, así son los saludos en nuestro país ¿verdad?

-ser cálidos no es lo nuestro pequeño, pero seré mas amable contigo- Dijo Bryan entendiendo el comentario.

-bien, chicos sigamos con las presentaciones, Rei es estudiante de enfermería de cuarto semestre y Kai es de Medicina de Sexto Semestre.

El mocoso sonrió con autosatisfacción al notar la cara incrédula de Tala, sabía que desde el principio le creyó un idiota y estaba muy equivocado. El señor Dickenson siguió con la presentación.

-Tala y Bryan son estudiantes de Psicología de octavo grado y me parece Kai que tomaras la clase de Psiquiatría con ellos mañana.

-genial- dijo sarcásticamente Tala

-así es joven Ivanov, serán compañeros en adelante me entusiasma verlos llevarse tan bien, ahora si prefieren, pueden separarse en binas para que les muestren la escuela a sus compañeros

-no será necesa…

-si Tala, yo llevare a Rei Kon al pasillo de las enfermeras y le mostrare por donde llegar al Hospital escuela, y tú podrías mostrarle a Hiwatari el salón de psiquiatría

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas a Kon y tú vas con el mocoso, digo, con Hiwatari?

-tu eres el que más familiarizado con los de medicina, yo no los conozco

Bryan se aprovecho del momento y jalo a Rei por el brazo para acercarlo un poco a el así que el chinito intento inconscientemente de zafarse del agarre del pelilavanda pero no pudo, en su lugar Bryan lo acerco mas y ahora prácticamente lo jalo hacia la salida, Rei trato de buscar con la mirada una ayuda por parte de Kai, pero al parecer el medio ruso-japonés estaba más ocupado maldiciendo al pelirrojo entre dientes, tal vez si hubiera notado la cara de pavor de Rei lo hubiera ayudado… Tal vez. ¬¬

-pero…

-pero nada Tala, ya me tocara luego hablar con nuestro amiguito paisano, puedes tu tener el honor de escoltarlo primero

-prefiero no perderme de nuevo gracias

El mocoso se adelanto a algún comentario de Tala el cual solo pudo volver a mirarlo con fiereza.

-no te preocupes Kon, yo conozco a las enfermeras mas lindas tu solo sígueme

-me parece que Rei y Bryan se llevaron bien, muchas gracias por apoyarme en esto Tala, ahora debo seguir con mi trabajo, Kai quedas en buenas manos el Joven Ivanov es un joven muy brillante será de mucha ayuda que estén en la misma clase.

El señor Dickenson realmente no notaba la enemistad y la mala vibra de esos dos jóvenes así que felizmente se retiro para volver a supervisar algunas reparaciones, a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Bryan por los pasillos, seguramente hablando de sus aventuras con las enfermeras estudiantes, allí solo quedaban Kai y Tala, el mocoso aun mantenía los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido mirando a Tala, este solo se masajeo un poco el puente de la nariz, como tomando fuerzas para recobrar su paciencia.

-bien Hiwatari, andando

El pelirrojo ajusto el maletín que llevaba y se giro para salir de la improvisada oficina si voltear a ver si el joven lo seguía, giro y salió hacia los pasillos, después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio ya que no se escuchaban mas sonidos que el de sus pasos, Tala giro por fin su cabeza a un lado para ver si el mocoso lo seguía pero no vio a nadie, creyó que se había librado del mocoso pero casi nunca tenía tanta suerte así que volteo hacia el otro lado y si, tal y como lo temía allí estaba el mocoso siguiendo sus pasos, era más silencioso que un gato, Tala bufo un poco, al menos no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y el salón de psiquiatría estaba ya cerca.

Tala tuvo un poco de curiosidad al sentir un extraña sensación a sus espaldas, se le ocurrió de la nada ver de nuevo al mocoso, así que giro rápidamente su cara para ver al mocoso, era tiempo de tratar de leerlo como solo él podía, aclaro su mente y trato de usar su habilidad especial para llegar a leer al mocoso, una sensación extraña tomo por sorpresa a Kai quien caminaba sin mirar realmente, sintió una extraña sensación en su cabeza, alzo la vista y se topo con los gélidos ojos de Tala quien se giro rápidamente rompiendo el fugaz contacto mental, fue una descarga inusual que obligo a ambos jóvenes a dejar de caminar un momento, por su parte Kai no recordaba si intento o no leer los pensamiento del mayor pero últimamente sus poderes estaban muy agitados así que sacudió un poco la cabeza y continuo caminando, al pasar junto a Tala noto la cara de confusión que tenia.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Kai al notar de nuevo que Tala no se movía

-nada… andando

Ivanov se despertó de su estupor al escuchar la voz de Kai, nadie jamás había roto su conexión Psíquica antes, en su lugar esta vez todo fue diferente, sintió que hizo un contacto extraño con la mente del mocoso, como una sensación familiar donde el mismo se sintió leído por el joven.

-sigamos ya casi llegamos.

Siguieron caminando, ambos con esa extraña sensación en sus cabezas, se sentían mareados y tomados fuera de guardia, Kai pensaba para sí mismo que debía de mantener su habilidad en control o terminaría de nuevo perdiendo el control, Tala solo pensaba en descansar un poco, esa conexión lo había dejado sin energía.

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

(N/A)

 _*Curt Cobain es el cantante del grupo Nirvana, uno de mis favoritos, el cual es asociado a personas con el estilo del "Mocoso"_

Tal vez tengan un poco de dudas acerca del capítulo, espero que en el siguiente quede claro todo, espero que se comprenda que Kai y Tala son mas especiales de lo que parecen, la clasificación de esta historia está en misterio y terror lo cual hasta ahora no se ha visto nada pero no desesperen, pronto estos dos tendrán que encargarse de ciertos asuntos paranormales así que esperen el próximo capítulo, no les puedo prometer una actualización por semana pero no pasara de un mes. Historia homoerotica? – Claro! Esta es una historia Yaoi aunque las relaciones no son la base de la historia son una gran parte de la interacción de los personajes así que más adelante veremos un poco de acción entre algunos de los chicos. Finalmente muchas gracias por leer mi trabajo, este mas que un fanfic quiero que sea una serie de historias de terror para honrar a mis personajes favoritos de mi infancia….bueno fin del comunicado, prometo no dejar pies de pagina tan largos como este. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: _(primera parte)_ its a dark night!

El más grande error de Kai Hiwatari al llegar a Japón fue decir que si a una pregunta que ni siquiera escucho.

-esto es genial, con los cuatro juntos aquí haremos grandes fiestas Tyson!

Un pequeño azucarado rubio grito de alegría al sujetar de los brazos a su amigo. Recapitulemos: la peor decisión de Kai fue decir que si a la pregunta de un benevolente e inocente chico: Tyson Kinomiya.

Kai venia en un grupo de intercambio conformado por un estadounidense: Max Tate, un chino: Rei Kon (anteriormente presentado) y un japonés que se incorporo con ellos desde Tokio, los cuatro estuvieron haciendo tramites al mismo tiempo para la escuela de Beycity, así que se veían durante las reuniones para llevar papeles y esas cosas, los dos más jóvenes; es decir Max y Tyson terminaron haciéndose más que uña y carne, almas gemelas del desorden y el ruido, Kai siempre odio su gran entusiasmo por la vida, bueno ya estoy exagerando, el otro miembro era un año menor que Kai y era el más tranquilo y educado del grupo, así que el bicolor podía soportar al dúo dinámico solo por la presencia consoladora de Rei, el bicolor se imagino que después de llegar a la universidad podría pintar su raya y deshacerse de los tres, nunca los extrañaría, tal vez saludaría a Rei si lo veía pasar pero no quería tener nada que ver con esos tres chicos, en especial porque su energía era tan desbordante que cuando Kai la captaba no podía redirigirla toda al mismo tiempo y terminaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin ganas de dormir.

Cuando llegaron con el señor Dickenson a Kai se le ocurrió decir que no tenia dónde hospedarse y el benevolente y caritativo Tyson le ofreció su casa para vivir durante su tiempo de intercambio, la invitación fue general, pero en ese momento Kai no puso atención y acepto algo sin escuchar, lo siguiente que Kai supo fue que termino durmiendo a lado de un Tyson que roncaba como su abuelo.

Kai se había resignado a su mala suerte, porque resulta que en ese pueblito no hay departamentos disponibles cerca de la escuela, así que era eso o dormir en la calle, Kai se preparo para dormir con los indigentes pero Rei lo convenció de que no sería tan malo, además seria gratis!

-Kai te vas a comer tu pizza?- dijo Tyson mientras masticaba

El solo ver la comida pre digerida de la boca de Tyson le quito el apetito a Kai y solo le extendió su plato y se fue hacia el patio del Dojo. Una cosa tenía que admitir Kai, la casa de Tyson era hermosa y muy conservadora, tenía un pequeño estanque en el patio, la sensación de relajación era tan abrumadora que dejaba a Kai lleno de paz, los espíritus de los ancestros de Tyson eran tan calmados y protectores, casi se sentía agradecido con Tyson por considerarlo su amigo, de otra manera esos espíritus que rondaban en el Dojo lo habrían perseguido hasta echarlo de la casa en lugar de protegerlo como lo hacían ahora. Así es Kai Hiwatari era lo que se conoce como un Médium, podía ver fantasmas como a una persona de carne y hueso, tenia sueños premonitorios y lo que menos le gustaba era su habilidad ocasional para leer pensamientos. Su poder no siempre estuvo bajo control, de hecho ni en ese momento lo estaba pero había aprendido a vivir con él y ahora lo usaría para buscar la verdad de su pasado.

Era una noche oscura sin luz de luna cuando Kai Hiwatari recibió una llamada:

-joven Hiwatari? por fin encontré al propietario de la casa Valkov, y la buena noticia es que está interesado en hacer un trato de venta

-¿Cuándo puedo hablar con el propietario?

-mañana a las 10am lo espera para mostrarle la casa, me parece muy imprevisto pero solo tiene ese horario disponible, me pareció extraño que al principio no pudiera localizarlo y ahora quiera verlo tan urgentemente señor Hiwatari.

-no te preocupes, entre más pronto mejor, dile que lo veo mañana

-si señor.

Kai colgó el teléfono sin si quiera despedirse, no hacía falta, la voz en la otra linea ya estaba acostumbrada, era un noche oscura pero era cuando Kai podía ver mejor.

-It's a dark Night.

Capítulo II: _(segunda parte)_ It's a dark Night.

La música del lugar no era lo único que dejo aturdido a Tala, el pelirrojo tuvo que buscar la salida, la energía de ese lugar era desbordante… asfixiante, ¿a quién de los dos se le ocurrió la maltita idea de ir a ese lugar? Vio a su alrededor para buscar a Bryan, el causante de su actual dolor de cabeza, el pelilavanda estaba muy cómodo en un sillón con una chica arriba de sus piernas, parecía que aquella mujer quería devorar a su amigo por la manera en que la tomaba su boca, eso le quito el apetito por completo a Tala. Asqueado de aquel lugar trato de seguir buscando una salida, de igual manera a Bryan no iba a importarle quedarse sin su compañía y el bien sabia el final que tendría aquella boca de la prostituta. El lugar tenia pintura negra por todos lados y estaba estúpidamente iluminado por luces de neón rojas y violetas que provocaban lujuria, lo sabía por las energías de virilidad que emanaban los hombres y el deseo que las mujeres expelían como si fuera perfume, eso era lo que provocaba que a Tala le diera vueltas la cabeza, eso y las pocas cervezas que alcanzo a tomar antes de darse cuenta que alguien había puesto algo en su vaso, nada nuevo para el pelirrojo, aun así no tambalea sino que firmemente empujo, aplasto, tiro y se sujeto para llegar finalmente a la salida.

Era una noche oscura sin luz de luna, el pelirrojo dio un profundo trago de aire y cerró los ojos, mantuvo un poco la respiración mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de oxigeno y finalmente expiro en un sonoro suspiro que provoco miradas de los noctámbulos que esperaban entrar al club, a Tala le importo poco y simplemente empezó a caminar en dirección a su departamento. Era tarde para pensar en cómo rayos se dejo engañar por Bryan para ir a ese lugar, siempre estaban en lugares de mala muerte, pero aquel lugar literalmente olía a muerte y lujuria, sobretodo lujuria, desde que llego una sensación caliente le envolvió la entrepierna y le hacía palpitar el abdomen al ritmo de la música, Tala seguía caminando queriendo olvidar aquella sensación de una vez, pero su cabeza seguía trabajando tercamente en traerle de vuelta los recuerdos de ese lugar, las luces rojas y las parejas que se besaban y follaban sin preocupación delante de todos, no importando el sexo, vio todas las clases de orientación sexual aunque no le era nuevo sin embargo revolvió su estomago, intento no tomarle importancia y se quedo viendo fijamente a su bebida ordenada por Bryan, el aroma de ese lugar y la música le hizo evocar el recuerdo del mocoso de la escuela, aquel con ojos rojos tan penetrantes, su virilidad salto al recordar al joven.

Tala quiso salir de ese recuerdo que había invadido su mente, se volvió los cabellos y se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta así un poco del aire frio le aclararía la mente, miro hacia todas partes por si alguien lo había visto en su ataque de ansiedad, tenía un serio problema en sus pantalones, y fue mejor cubrirlo con su chaqueta, Tala no era tan indecente como para jalársela allí mismo aunque no hubiera nadie para verlo, le enojaba el hecho de que fantaseara con Kai Hiwatari, ni siquiera conocía bien al mocoso y él ni siquiera era gay y con solo recordarlo se había puesto duro. Maldita noche, y maldito Bryan que lo había llevado a ese lugar.

-¿todo bien Rojo?- la voz familiar de Bryan interrumpió sus pensamientos

-obviamente no, acabaste rápido, seguramente no le gusto- dijo Tala levantando un poco la cabeza

-puf eso era muy poco para empezar, además yo no olvide porque te traje a ese lugar

-genial dame una muy buena razón para no romperte la cara Bryan ese lugar fue el peor hoyo de ratas donde jamás hubiéramos estado antes!

-cálmate Tals

-¿Qué me calme? Vete a saber qué coño de enfermedades tienes por besar a esa puta Bryan

-cálmate rojo esa no es tu energía así que quítatela y escucha las buenas noticias que te tengo que decir

-mas te vale que sea bueno

-vas a querer besarme después de esto, mi pelirrojo amigo

Bryan le tomo del brazo y jalo de su mano para obligarlo a tomar algo, Tala forcejeo un poco pero tomo lo que Bryan le extendía, al abrir de nuevo su mano noto que era un pedazo de papel, más bien una servilleta de aquel club de mala muerte, Tala entrecerró los ojos, no estaba de humor para las bromas de su amigo. Por otro lado el expectante pelilavanda moría de ansías para que su amigo viera con atención el regalo.

-vamos Tala ábrelo, no es nada malo lo juro!

-Bryan, si es un codón te juro hijo de puta que…

-Tala deja de ser tan aguafiestas y ábrelo de una maldita vez ¿quieres?

Tala no dejo de ver las reacciones faciales de su amigo pero se dedico a desdoblar la servilleta y dentro encontró unas letras, leyó con cuidado, estaba escrito en ruso y estaba anotada una dirección y un teléfono, el nombre era Valkov, los ojos de Tala brillaron de alegría y repasaron una y otra vez las palabras de la servilleta para comprobar que su agitada mente no se confundía.

-Bryan esto es lo que he estado buscando ¿Cómo coño tu?... ¿Cómo es que?

-te dije que ibas a querer besarme rojo

-¿que tan confiable es la información?

-descuida rojo, es tan confiable como tú con un arma

-¿Cómo rayos?

-resulta que hay putas que son algo más que putas, no seas tan pre juicioso Tala, si no lo fueras habrías conseguido esa información sin mi ayuda al usar tus dones de manipulación rara que tienes

-prefiero no mezclarme con ese tipo de gente a diferencia de ti

-muy mal, te pierdes de la diversión Rojo, espero que con eso ya estés de nuevo enfocado en el juego, es aburrido salir a follar por la vida sin un amigo

-descuida esto es lo que estaba buscado.

-debes ir mañana a esa dirección, el propietario no se deja ver muy seguido, será tu única oportunidad de verle antes de que desaparezca como por arte de magia de nuevo.

-de acuerdo, nunca pensé que llegaría a decirte esto pero, gracias Bryan te debo una.

-así es Tala me debes una grande, una descomunal esta vez, pero ya veré con que me cobrare

-maldito bastardo

-bueno ya deberíamos irnos si es que quieres llegar a tu cita en la mañana a tiempo, además vi que tenias cierto problema en el pantalón cuando te saliste del club

-jodete Bryan

-si quieres lo hago por ti

-ok olvida mis palabras de agradecimiento, hoy duermes es la calle Bryan

-Solo bromeo Rojo

-mas te vale maldito pervertido, pero gracias por esto

-de nada, así de genial soy

Y así, ambos rusos caminaron por las no tan puritanas calles de la ciudad hacia el departamento de Tala. Siento que es hora de explicar la habilidad tan especial del pelirrojo, el podía manipular los pensamientos de las personas, podía entrar en su mente para hacerles cambiar de idea o poner alguna en su cabeza, lo mejor de todo es que nadie lo notaba, es por eso que el pelirrojo era tan magnéticamente encantador, literalmente podía hacer que todos le amaran o le temieran, pero eso requería fuerza y energía, es por eso que Tala había pasado toda su vida para perfeccionar su habilidad que ahora usaría con el objetivo de descubrir su pasado, el cual ahora estaba solo a unas cuantas horas. La noche era oscura pero cuando Tala podía ver mejor

 _-Its a dark Night._

Fin del segundo capítulo.

(N/A)

Por fin se revelaron las habilidades especiales de estos dos chicos, sus vidas son un tanto paralelas, ambos deben de saldar cuantas con su pasado así que están preparados para darlo todo, ya veremos que sucede en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
